


Whisper of a Kiss

by ellaine_mae



Category: JYJ - Fandom, JaeSu
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong receives a kiss from a boy with smiling eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper of a Kiss

  


Title: **Whisper of a Kiss (one shot)**

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: JaeSu

Genre: Romance, drama, some fluff

Rating: PG-13

Length: one shot  


Summary: Jaejoong receives a kiss from a boy with smiling eyes.  


  **A/N: My first JaeSu entered for the**[ ****](http://community.livejournal.com/jaesu_challenge/profile)[ **jaesu_challenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/jaesu_challenge/). I didn’t win though, but it’s okay. ^__^ I just want to post it for you guys. It will kinda remind you of another fic that I wrote, but just don’t mind it. ^__^

  
 

**  
**  
 

**** Whisper of a Kiss  
  


** **

** **

Jaejoong sighed resignedly as he looked at his cell phone one more time.The beep warned him that his battery wouldn’t last long. He had been trying to reach his office more than ten times already but he still got no answer from them. The worse part was that he was in the middle of the road in a rural area that seemed to be unpopulated. Judging from the time his car broke down, which was twenty minutes ago, Jaejoong still hadn’t seen a person walk by. So he was thinking that yes, maybe this part of Korea was still unpopulated. The worst part was that he needed to go to a specific house so he could get the most important interview for their magazine this season. But he thought that fate was against him. Not only his car broke down in the middle of the road but also his cell phone’s battery was out.  
  


He had started the day full of enthusiasm over the trip. He was going to a province to interview a family who owned a very mysterious beach house there. From his sources, Jaejoong learned that the beach house was very beautiful. He had seen photos of the house and he could say that it was indeed very gorgeous. The place was like paradise, a place like that was sure to be a new destination by vacationers especially this summer. So when he heard of that, he knew that he had to get the interview and feature it in their magazine for the upcoming summer edition. Jaejoong remembered that he was drawn to the place the first time he saw it, maybe that was why a lot of people said that it was mysterious. That was what he needed to find out.  He had to find out what made the place so special. But from the way things were going, he knew that he would have a hard time before getting the interview.   
  


As Jaejoong closed his phone, he thought he heard a small tinkling sound. He stood up from sitting on his car hood to look around him. As if by a miracle, he saw a young man riding a bike coming toward his direction. Jaejoong saw the young man get off his bike and walk leisurely toward him. The stranger smiled warmly at him and Jaejoong thought he looked really welcoming. He felt relaxed when he saw him.   
  


“Hello. Do you need help?” the young man’s voice was cheerful and gestured to his car and Jaejoong saw another bright smile. He couldn’t help but smile back.  
  


“Yeah, can you help me? I’ve been waiting for a long time now but I haven’t seen anyone around.”   
  


The young man nodded in understanding. “Ahh—it’s really like that here. People don’t usually pass by this road that often. So…anyway, I guess I’ll help you.” Another smile was given him.  
  


The man leaned his bike on the wall beside them and approached Jaejoong’s car. He went to the front and let Jaejoong lift the hood of his car. The smiling man checked his car, carefully looking at the parts thoroughly. He poked at some areas trying to search for the source of the problem. Jaejoong took that time to look at his savior. Long arms were extended showing Jaejoong of their strength. Nice built, Jaejoong thought that the man must be working out. His eyes lowered to the man’s back and lower and he couldn’t help a small grin to escape his lips. That was the best asset ever. Curbing his naughty side, he moved his eyes back to the man’s face and gasped. He didn’t notice it but the young man had been watching him all the time he was checking him out. Jaejoong’s blush showed on his cheeks and neck. He cleared his throat and looked away. He was embarrassed at being caught.   
  


“Ah-I-I’m…” Jaejoong was having trouble speaking, he tried again. “W-What’s wrong with my car?”   
  


“The car’s engine has a trouble, but I think I can fix it. Do you have some tools?”   
  


“Y-Yeah, wait. I’ll go get them.” Jaejoong nodded and went back to his car’s trunk. Once there, he let out an annoyed sound. He bit his lip in confusion. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t like him to be attracted to a person he had seen for the first time. Normally he would want to go out on dates to see if they’d like each other but now, he seemed very eager to get to know this man. And he hadn’t even asked him his name!  
  


Jaejoong got his tool box from the trunk and walked back to where the intriguing man was and he smacked his head mentally to wake up. The man was bent on the waist, his head inside the hood, clearly tinkering with the engine but his position gave Jaejoong a clear view of the most beautiful behind he had ever seen. Jaejoong shook his head,  _‘Get a hold of yourself Jaejoong. Keep calm.’_  
  


The guy turned to him and almost caught Jaejoong looking _again_. Jaejoong shifted on his feet and moved toward the man gingerly. He stood a few steps away from him and pretended to be interested in his car.  
  


“W-What tools do you need?” he smiled nervously.   
  


The guy smiled back, his eyes crinkling. It was then that Jaejoong saw that this guy’s most beautiful asset was his eyes. When he smiled, his eyes smiled with him. And it made Jaejoong very at ease, his nervousness disappeared.   
  


“Just hand me the biggest wrench you could find.”   
  


Jaejoong searched for a wrench and handed it to the man. As his companion took it, he turned to Jaejoong and said, “This is just like what doctors do in hospitals, don’t you think?” then the man laughed. It was a very unique laugh and Jaejoong found himself laughing with him.   
  


After that, the two proceeded in fixing Jaejoong’s car with ease. Jaejoong found that the man’s name was Junsu and that he was a resident there. Junsu also shared directions on how Jaejoong could get to the beach he was looking for. They talked while Junsu fixed his car and Jaejoong was having a good time. He realized that Junsu was a good listener. When Jaejoong talked, all his concentration and focus fell on him, as if he needed to listen carefully to Jaejoong’s voice. Like he didn’t want to forget it.  
  


Jaejoong found himself telling Junsu about himself, his job, his dream, and his secret wish to be a multi-awarded reporter. These were things he wouldn’t dream of telling anyone at all but he found himself opening to this stranger. Jaejoong was confused but he didn’t question his actions or his feelings.   
  


It was after a few hours when Jaejoong noticed that the sky had turned darker. Jaejoong turned his attention to Junsu who was just wiping his hands with a cloth. The sun was shining at the horizon and cast a soft glow on things everywhere making it look like gold. The two of them took time to stand still and just watch as the setting sun dusted the sky with soft orange and pink.   
  


Jaejoong heard Junsu sigh softly. It was a sound so full of regret that Jaejoong found his eyes shifting to his companion. Jaejoong’s eyes slid over to Junsu’s face as the sun made him look like an angel. His features were bathed with the soft sunlight and he felt his heart beat a little faster. He saw Junsu gazing at the setting sun calmly, a serene expression on his face, a small smile playing on his lips. He seemed glad to see the sun but at the same time he seemed unwilling to let the darkness take over. It was a very curious expression that Jaejoong couldn’t help but be puzzled. Before he could form a question however, Junsu stretched his arms over his head and started putting back the tools in the box. Jaejoong knew that it was time for Junsu to leave. And a small voice inside of him told him not to let him go. Not just yet. His mind raced to think of something to make Junsu stay.  
  


“Oh, do you want to have some snacks? I think I have something to eat in the trunk.” He asked Junsu hopefully. He saw Junsu hesitate for a second then make up his mind.  
  


“Sure! Let’s eat!” Junsu’s voice was energetic. But Jaejoong knew instinctively that his smile was a bit forced.   
  


They went inside his car after Jaejoong produced snacks from his trunk. Jaejoong kept quiet the whole time they were eating. He was silently observing Junsu from the corner of his eye. The guy ate very fast. Jaejoong was amazed at his speed. When he was done, Junsu leaned and rested his back on the seat and watched Jaejoong as he ate. He looked at how Jaejoong picked his food, how he bit into his sandwich and how he sipped his drink slowly. All the while, Jaejoong felt as if he was being memorized by Junsu. It was a really strong feeling that he felt he had to do something. It made him think that they were running out of time. Jaejoong put his food away and cleared his throat.   
  


“You know Junsu-sshi, I was thinking…uhm…” Jaejoong started but his feelings got in the way. Jaejoong liked him. He just knew it. He really wanted to get to know Junsu better. He knew that if he let Junsu leave now, he wouldn’t see the man anymore. So he had to do something, anything!   
  


Without any warning, he leaned toward Junsu and closed the gap between them. His lips descended on Junsu’s and he felt like he was in heaven. It was a kiss unlike he had before. It was sweet and tender, Jaejoong felt like Junsu was taking his time in learning his kiss. Jaejoong thought Junsu’s kiss felt like he was being comforted. It was their first kiss but it felt like a goodbye. Jaejoong could feel his heart breaking. When they let go of each other, Jaejoong was sure Junsu would say he was leaving.   
  


So he whispered, “I really like you. Please don’t leave yet.”   
  


Junsu just stared at him with sad eyes. He didn’t say anything but Jaejoong knew what his answer was. He got out of the car and retrieved his bike. Leaning back, Jaejoong felt tears of disappointment started to well behind his eyes. He furiously blinked them back. ‘ _This is stupid! I can’t let him go like this.’_ He said to himself silently. He got out of the car too and followed Junsu. He saw Junsu walking toward him, his bike in tow. When they were but a few steps away from each other, Jaejoong opened his mouth to speak but Junsu spoke first.  
  


“I’m sorry Jaejoong-sshi. I know this may sound rude but you have to hear it.” He started and Jaejoong had to listen. “You see, I can’t have a relationship. Not anymore. And I really appreciate your feelings but I just can’t…I just can’t—“Junsu stopped abruptly, he closed his eyes as if in pain. Jaejoong waited for him to finish but instead of speaking again, Junsu got something from one of his bike’s handle bars. Jaejoong followed Junsu’s movement and a small figure of a glass dolphin with a small bell was seen, it was a key chain. Junsu motioned for him for his hand and Jaejoong opened his palm to him. Junsu put the glass dolphin in his hand and closed his fingers over his. “I want you to have this. Please keep it. Let me remember you through this. Will you keep it?” Jaejoong heard the pleading in his voice so he nodded, he couldn’t do anything else.   
  


Once he took the gift, Jaejoong knew that Junsu would leave. And he did. With one final wave and a bright smile as he got on his bike, Junsu left and went to the direction where he first came before. He didn’t really know what to feel so he just stepped into his car again and stared long and hard at the passenger seat where Junsu sat before.  
  


Jaejoong spent the most part of the night trying not to dwell on how he was feeling about what happened. He decided that he wouldn’t think of Junsu anymore. Even if he did, he still felt a bit overwhelmed with everything. He was thinking that it was just not possible for a person to have feelings for someone whom one just met, right? It was not logical. So he said that he wouldn’t really think about it, not just yet.   
  


He took the directions Junsu told him to take and with the help of the early morning light he found what he was looking for after some minutes. The stretch of the beach welcomed him as he drove forward. He parked his car some few feet away from the shore then stepped out of the vehicle after grabbing his bag. A tinkling sound was heard and Jaejoong had to look down at the key chain Junsu gave him. Right after Junsu left Jaejoong put the glass figure at the clasp of his bag. Now hearing it, it made Jaejoong’s heart ache. He quickly pushed those memories aside and proceeded to do his job. He came here for this.  
  


He saw a house nearby and immediately asked for a name when a middle-aged woman greeted him. After he told her what his business was, he was led inside the house. He asked why this place was mysterious and the woman said that it was because of the family’s son. The house was made for this son because he really loved the sea. Jaejoong was intrigued. After the chit-chat, Jaejoong was left in the receiving area and he took that time to look around. The family was a bit well-off. He could see a smattering of nice choice of furniture and appliance. His eyes darted to some photos on a small table. He saw two boys in all the pictures. The pictures showed them doing all sorts of things, and Jaejoong saw them mature as the pictures got newer. As he looked at them, he had the surprise of his life when he saw a very familiar face with a very familiar smile. He couldn’t be wrong, it was Junsu! Just when he was about to form a coherent thought, he heard voices coming through the doorway to the receiving area. He straightened up from stooping at the table and his key chain tinkled again. The sound was drowned out by gasps of surprise that Jaejoong snapped his gaze from one face to another. He saw a middle-aged woman, a same aged man and a tall young man. Their faces were painted with surprise but all their gazes were trained on his bag, Jaejoong found it weird.   
  


“Oh my god! Yobo, did you see that?” the woman said, her voice shrill. The man she addressed just shook his head; it seemed that he couldn’t speak at all. Jaejoong felt uncomfortable looking at them behaving that way. So he started to speak.  
  


“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have barged in like this but I am a reporter from—“  
  


“Where did you get that?” it was the tall man who spoke to him. He pointed at Jaejoong’s bag. Jaejoong had to look down and saw the key chain peeking from his bag.  
  


“Someone gave it to me. Is there something wrong?” his confusion was obviously seen on his face.  
  


The tall man spoke again, his voice laced with emotion. “My brother owned a glass figure like that. He said it was unique because he made it himself. I’m so sorry for sounding a bit odd but I am sure that my brother still had it. That’s why it’s just very impossible that you have it now.”  
  


As Jaejoong listened, it became clear to him that this was Junsu’s family. He remembered Junsu told him to keep the glass figure for him. So that meant that Junsu was here! He lived here! The thought brought Jaejoong’s hope alive. He would see Junsu again.   
  


“You’re Junsu’s brother?” Jaejoong needed to confirm it. The tall man nodded and Jaejoong felt relief. “Your brother gave this to me.”  
  


The three people in the room looked at one another.  
  


“When did he give it to you? Last year?” the frail woman asked.  
  


Jaejoong shook his head, “No, ma’am. He gave it to me last night. Before he left he said he wanted me to have it.”  
  


Much to Jaejoong’s surprise, the woman cried. Her husband put his arms around her to comfort her. Then he spoke, “What you’re saying is impossible young man.”  
  


Jaejoong got confused, why was it impossible? He was answered by the tall man again, who was Junsu’s brother.  
  


“It’s impossible because my brother is already dead. He died one year ago. It is his death anniversary today.” He said softly, Jaejoong saw his unshed tears.  
  


Jaejoong looked at them and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t be dead! He saw him clearly as if he was still with him. He talked with him and spent the night with him. Jaejoong whipped around to look at the pictures. He had seen this smile. He had felt him. He had even kissed him dammit! They couldn’t say that he was dead!   
  


As Jaejoong’s eyes roamed in each of Junsu’s family members, the reality of what they said started to sink through his foggy brain. He didn’t notice when he went out of the house but as he felt the wind touch his face, he knew he was at the shore facing the rising sun. He saw the sky turn orange and pink and remembered the time when he saw the same colors in the smiling eyes of Junsu. As tears started to cloud his vision, Jaejoong struggled to breathe as he relived how Junsu’s kiss felt and how it turned to just be a fleeting memory.   
  


 


End file.
